


In the General Direction of the Sky

by zarabithia



Category: DCU- Comicsverse, Marvel 616, Supergirl (comic), Young Avengers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after being dumped in the DCU, picnics are easier to enjoy that Kate would have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the General Direction of the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/142817.html?thread=30479585#t30479585) at the comment fic community.

In theory, Kate was supposed to be brooding over being stuck in this dimension. She'd been working on that plan for the entire six months that she'd been stuck here.

Unfortunately, Supergirl was living up to her name and making it almost impossible. Of course, she had a lot of help from her family during the Kent picnic that Kara had invited Kate to. Kate wasn't sure who was trying to stuff her more - Mrs. Kent or Clark. She also wasn't sure who was trying to perform more impressive tricks to welcome her to the Kent family farm - Krypto or Kon.

And while she wasn't sure whether Tim or Cassie reminded her more of her lost teammates, she was sure that the Young Avengers would have loved them both.

But she barely had time to finish that thought, before a superkiss was delivered just below her ear. It tickled slightly and despite her best intentions, Kate giggled softly and kicked futilely at her superpowered girlfriend.

"A smile! I won!" Kara shouted triumphantly, in the general direction of the sky. Kate chalked that weird behavior up to being a side effect of being able to fly.

"You cheated," Kate pointed out.

Tim gave her hand a gentle pat, a sympathetic, gentlemanly, platonic kind of pat that Eli would have given her, once upon a time. "It's impossible to brood amongst Supers. It will save valuable energy to just give up."

"...Which means I will totally be trying this whole tickling the ear with my tongue thing out later," Kon announced, almost as triumphantly as Kara.

"I'm so glad you're dating him, Tim. I'd forgotten how crude he could be," Cassie said between her sigh and the hug she gave Kate. "We're not all crazy, I promise."

"Just the best of us," Kara snarked, before stealing another feather-light kiss, this time to the lips.

When they broke apart, Kon was smirking in their general direction. "A hug from Cassie and a kiss from Kara. You know, they have these things called threesomes -"

"Conner Kent, watch your mouth," Mrs. Kent scolded. "Kate, dear, would you like another slice of pie?"

"Nothing can beat Ma's blueberry pie," Clark agreed, offering her a slice before she had a chance to answer.

Kate glanced up into the sky and thought of her team and her world and the family she'd left behind. She thought of Stature's warmth, Clint's kisses and Bucky's steady stare. Somethings could beat Martha Kent's blueberry pie.

But she already knew she wasn't getting that back, and she knew that she had ended up pretty lucky, all things considered.

So she accepted the pie from Clark and covered it with the whipped cream Kara offered.


End file.
